Secrets and Lies
by lalababee
Summary: Petunia is Harry's mom. James loved Petunia first. Lily was second. Lily loved Sev first. Lily is pregnant, and James has to take care of Harry. Voldy kills them for a different reason. Petunia was a...witch?Jazared is...crazy? READ AND FIND OUT! OC PEOPL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written by me and my brilliant sister, Nikki. She wrote this chapter, so all credit goes to her!!!!**

"I can NOT believe you did this to me, James Potter!" Petunia Evans spit out, stressing the word _potter._ James sat on her couch, his head in his hands. "Tunia, I..." He began to say but Petunia cut him off. "No!" She screamed, her blond hair coming loose out of her bun. "No James. I don't want to hear it. No explanation can fix this! You can't take away the pain. And you expect me to_** forgive**_ you!"

James stood up slowly and suddenly. "No, Petunia, I never asked you to forgive me. And I've been trying to tell you something but you haven't given me the chance." James paused. Petunia stayed silent, indicating that she was listening. "Tunia, dear, I mean Petunia, I know that I've hurt you. I never should have spent all those night with your sister. And I am truly sorry. But, but, Petunia, you have to understand! I'm… I love her."

Petunia began to wail. Her anger turned suddenly into tears. "You don't love her! No, James! You love me! You can't love her!" She ran to him, got on her knees, and hugged his legs. "James, you can't leave me. I love you, I need you! Lily has Severus and _you have me!_

James stepped away from her and shook his head. "Petunia, I never imagined things would turn out this way. Lily has told Severus that she is in love with me. I'm sorry but, I just don't love you anymore."

Petunia's face became red. "How could you," She hissed. "What about me? Huh? What about our _son_? The only reason I had that baby was for _you_! How am I supposed to raise Harry alone? I can't take care of a 3 month old child myself!" At this point she was two inches from his face. She added, "I don't want him. You have to take him when you move in with my tramp of a sister. I don't want that little _BRAT _around reminding me of you everyday!"

James looked at Petunia, shocked. "You're just angry, Tunia. Don't say such things. You know you love our baby boy just as much as I do!" Petunia shook her head, her blonde hair now fully frizzy. "Get... out! And take that little clone with you!" James sighed, stood up, and began packing his and little Harry's belongings. Petunia sobbed in the corner. When he finished packing, he lift the sleeping baby from his crib and said, "I, uh, I'll send for the rest of his stuff later this week, ok? And Petunia, I'm honestly very sorry." She didn't reply. He left, quietly closing the door behind him. Only when she was sure he was gone did she say, "Don't worry, James. Soon you'll be just as sorry as I am."

flashback

_She was deep in the Forbidden Forest, positive no one could hear anything. This was her first year at Hogwarts and she had never felt more important than her perfect sister until now. With a flick of her new wand, the unicorn on the ground in front of her made a squealing, high-pitched wail. The silver, flowing blood shone in the moonlight and gave her a deep pleasure. Tom Riddle stood behind her, watching her perfect the art he had taught her. With each flick, a new slash appeared on the unicorn and more silver blood flowed. Faster and faster, she flicked, slashed the unicorn, so much that she didn't hear the approaching people. _

"_Petunia Evens! What have you done?" She froze, and spun to face the headmaster, her professors, and some men she didn't know. 3 days later, she was expelled from Hogwarts. After that, she tried and tried to use magic, but for some reason she couldn't. And she never could again._

end of flashback

James walked through the door of the house he had been sharing with Lily for the past two months. "James, did you tell her, dear?" she asked as she walked in the living room. Then she froze. "Oh. Oh, no." James placed the sleeping baby on the bed they had spent so many nights in.

James turned to Lily and said, "Petunia was furious. Said Harry reminded her of me and she didn't want him. I have to take care if my son, Lily." Lily sank on the couch, her head buried in her hands. "James, I went to the healers today." He looked at her in confusion and said, "OK?" She sighed deeply. "I'm pregnant, James. 3 months pregnant. With twins! What are we going to do?" A thought crossed James's mind. Not about raising three children, he knew they could do that. But something else was bothering him. "Lily, we've only been together for 2 months. Are you telling me…?"He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. "James, you can't possibly be angry about this. 3 months ago, I was with Severus and you were with Petunia, who consequentially was giving birth to "little Harry" over there." She said in a mocking tone. "Don't be this way, Lily. We will be fine. You know, Harry _does_ have you and your mother's eyes. Listen, you are going to have to accept my son and I will learn to accept your babies."

Lily smiled at him. "I know. Because love overcomes all, right?" James smiled and hugged his new love. "So when will you become Mrs. Potter?" Lily's smile stretched across her face. "Oh, James! I forgot to tell you. I found someone who can marry us in less than a week! Isn't this wonderful?" James smiled too, and with a flick of his wand had two glasses of apple cider poured for them. They clinked them together and with a wink he said, "Can't have alcohol when you're pregnant."

The week flew by and Lily took James's name. Harry began to grow on Lily but she never quite learned to love him as a mother loves a child. She was more excited about the two growing in her.

**A/N: Well, tell me what you think!!! R&R PLEASE!!! MAKE MY DAY!!! I'LL LOV YOU FOREVERRRRR(never ending 'r')!!!!!!**


	2. The Plan and Her Eyes

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter. I wrote half of this one, so I actually helped…on with it!!!**

6 months later, Petunia was set to put her plan in motion. When she swore revenge on James, she meant it. She picked up her phone and dialed a friend she used to go to Hogwarts with, one Dolores Umbridge. She spoke quietly in the phone. "Dolores? Yes, this is Petunia. How are you? Well, I have a reason for calling –Tom-I mean Voldemort told me he was staying with you and I need to speak with him immediately. Could you have him meet me at my house?" There was a pause, and then Dolores's high pitched voice saying, "Yes. Be there in one hour. He says he is on his way." This is followed by a click.

For the next hour, Petunia sat silently on her couch, sipping tea, going over the plan in her head. At last, Petunia heard a _pop_ and saw her old friend, Voldemort.

""Hello, dear friend," He said with an eerie smile. Petunia sat down her tea cup and smiled back. "Tom, I mean Voldemort; I have a little favor to ask of you. Of course, if you don't mind." Voldemort shook his head, sat in the couch, and said, "Petunia, we have known each other for many years. Anything you ask, I will do. You always were one of the people who brought light into my light. Do go on."

She began to explain the situation, how James Potter had been sneaking around with her younger sister. She told Voldemort of the day that James told her that he loved Lily and he wanted to be with her. Voldemort looked at Petunia in the eye and said, "And what, my dear, is it that you ask of me?" Petunia said in a low, hoarse whisper, "I want you to kill them. I want you to kill Lily and James Potter and that son of his too."

Voldemort laughed, a deep laugh from his gut, and proceeded to say, "Now that's the Petunia I know!" Then he added, "I will do as you ask. But you, of course, will owe me a favor. Understood?" She eagerly nodded and then went to describe the floor plan of her sister's house.

Afterwards, Voldemort explained that it may take time, but no longer than 4 months. Petunia readily agreed and repeatedly thanked him. He left without saying behind.

Shortly after their meeting, and unknown to Petunia, Lily gave birth. They were born 2 minutes apart, a boy and a girl, and when the doctor saw the third head, everyone was surprised. After all, she was convinced she was having twins.

The first boy born, the biggest and oldest, was named Dudley. The second oldest, the girl, was named Doeremourous **(doe-rem-er-us)**. And the surprise baby, the boy, was named Demerous **(dem-er-us)**.

Unlike Lily thought, having children was amazing for her. She always spent much more time with her own kids than with baby Harry.

A few days later, James gave Lily news. "Sweetheart, my brother Jazared** (jazz-a-red) **is going to come visit. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, babe." Lily replied distrustfully, changing her daughter's diaper. "Come on, Doe, baby, lets go sit with your brothers." She said in a fake baby voice. She walked out, her red hair flowing behind her and her emerald eyes sparkling as she looked at her pretty baby.

True to his word, a couple of day later Jazared came to visit. He looked exactly like James, as they were identical twins, and only Lily could tell them apart. When he arrived, he gazed at Doe with such love in his eyes that Lily and James got scared. They both knew that Jazared's baby girl had died. Jazared got over Doe after a while, though, and Lily and James relaxed.

The visit went by fast, and Jazared loved Harry, Demerous, and Dudley, but he was completely interested in Doe. On the last day, Jazared packed his things and kissed everybody goodbye.

Two months passed and went, and the babies grew bigger, little Harry wasn't so little anymore, and the babies began to crawl.

On a particularly hot day, when Harry was in his room, Dudley and Demerous were in the room they shared, and Doe was in her room, there was a click at the door and James was confronted with a man in a hood. "It's him, Lily it's him! Go run!" He yelled. Lily got up to run to save the four children, but Voldemort was to fast for her. "Avada Kadavra!" He laughed, brandishing his wand and pointing it at her petite form. Lily fell to the floor with a thud. Voldemort pointed his wand at James and killed him too. Then, laughing, he stepped over the bodies and walked slowly up the stairs.

Once he got to the top, he paused. She said he was a baby, so there would be a crib. He peered down the hall and saw a door partly open. He saw two cribs. So there was a second baby, he thought. He pushed open the door. It creaked. The walls were blue with clouds, and the cribs were blue with white and blue bed sheets. One baby stirred in his sleep. The other stood up, using the bars of his crib. He had her eyes, precisely her eyes. Exactly how Petunia described him, emerald almond shaped eyes. Voldemort carefully pointed his wand into Demerous's face. All because he alone had inherited his mother and grandmother's eyes. Voldemort never thought he could have the wrong child. Avada Kadavra was the last thing the tiny child heard, and all was gone. All because if his eyes…


	3. What Happened Next

A/N: I forgot where I left off last, so if this is familiar, don't worry; I didn't update twice

**A/N: I forgot where I left off last, so if this is familiar, don't worry; I didn't update twice! ;) OH yea, Lola, I'm not going to send this one to you, since I haven't updated in FOREVER, but if you want. I'll send the next chapter to you. And don't worry, I'll have The Whole Truth updated by next Saturday. I'm SO sorry for the wait!**

It was a while before the first person arrived at the Potter's house. When Jazared opened the door, the first thing he saw was James's body and a silvery substance coming from his head. Grabbing a flask, he sat down by his brother's body and captured the memories that flowed from James's head. When he stood up, he heard a little cry and then another. Could it be? Could the children, the most important thing in Lily and James's life, still be alive?

Jazared walked up the stairs slowly, not unlike Voldemort did, and walked towards Harry's room. The 11th month old was sitting up in his crib, probably waiting for his "mommy" and daddy to come in. He giggled when he saw his uncle, and held his arms out to be picked up. Jazared gave him a little kiss but left him in the bed and left the room. He walked into the twin's room. Dudley was awake and standing in his crib. But Demerus was laying down, his little eyes open, staring but not seeing. Jazared gave a small groan. His knee's gave in and he fell to the floor.

But he heard one more little cry. One he would recognize anywhere. It was Dolina, his precious baby girl that someone had murdered when she was 2 months old. Jazared stood back up and walked into the little girl's room. There she was, playing, like her "cousins", in her crib. Doeremerus laughed at her uncle as he rushed to her, claiming she was his daughter. He picked her up, rejoicing in her return. Of course, she was really Doeremerus, but he honestly believed that she was his little Dolina. His beautiful baby Doe. Jazared took the little girl, went outside, and shot sparks out of his wand to inform another wizard to come to the house. Then he left with his "daughter". When Jazared arrived at his house, he put little Doeremerus in Dolina's crib. Confused and in a dark place, Jazared had never gotten over the murder of his precious, only child.

Jazared covered the sleeping baby with a blanket, thinking of the gruesome sight that he had seen: The lifeless Demerus, James body, the memories exiting his head…THE MEMORIES!! Jazared had almost forgotten!Jazared poured the memories into a pensive. Then he entered the pensive himself. What he saw was shocking. He never expected to see his own house.

_James is sneaking through the back door, quietly, with a confident look on his face. He goes through the kitchen and down the hall. Peering into a room with an open door, James sees Jazared sleeping. A look of anger crosses James face and he continues down the hall in until he gets to the last room. He enter sand looks down on a sleeping baby. "NO!" Jazared tries to scream. "Leave my Dolina alone!" But nothing is heard. James picked up the sleeping Dolina and whispers, "You should have been mine, Dolina. Your mommy should have been with me, not Jazared. And that's why I have to do this." James carried the baby out the door that he hade come in, and into the woods behind Jazared's house. He laid the baby on the cold dirt and began to dig a hole. When the hole was about three feet deep, James placed the baby in it. In a soft whisper he said, "I'm sorry," and covered her with dirt. Jazared tried to un-dig the hole, but nothing happened. _

Jazared left the memory instead of watching the rest. He ran to check on his "daughter". There she was, lying in her crib, sleeping peacefully. Jazared was confused. How did he see the memory if his little girl was right here? But all he cared about was the fact that his baby, his Doe, was here now.


	4. The Memory

**Aha! This one I'm sending to my awesome beta, Lola, there won't be any mistakes! Finally, I'm updating!**

Petunia was furious. All she did was ask Voldemort to do a simple task, and he got the wrong child. So now here she was, stuck with "precious" Harry and another kid named Dudley. She had to admit, Dudley appeared to be the child she had always wanted. And even better, there was no James in him!

Right then, Petunia had made up her mind. Dudley would be her son, her little boy. And James' child would pay. She put a crib in the tiny room under the stairs, and threw the baby in the crib. Then she tended to her baby boy, her little Dudley, and tried to forget that, after all, she was stuck raising that little brat, Harry.

888888888888888888888888888888

Jazared hugged his baby and pat her on her back. Holding little "Dolina" close, he remembered the night he got custody of his baby girl, the night her mother gave Dolina to him. All of those nights that he let Petunia believe he was James. He couldn't believe it was only two and a halfmonths ago.

**(A/N: In case you were wondering, Petunia thought James still wanted to sleep with her after they broke up, and she didn't exactly object ;) But it was really Jazared, but Petunia had never known. He also slept with her when James was still with her. Petunia was 3 months pregnant with Dolina when James and Petunia broke up. That's why James was so mad.)**

Petunia stood at the door of her house, frizzy blond hair standing on end. She was holding a new born-baby, which had in fact been born two days prior. Petunia, wide-eyed, said to Jazared, "James, you take this baby and never show her to anyone you know. One child is enough. GET RID OF IT." Jazared had taken the child and gone home. He knew he shouldn't have been sleeping with his brother's wife, but she couldn't tell the difference between them and he wanted a baby so bad! And he knew James hadn't slept with Petunia since Harry had been conceived. So if she couldn't tell the difference and didn't want the baby, what could it hurt? And now, since James was with Lily, he would never find out. Jazared had been so happy, finally having the loving daughter that he wanted. He bought her everything, treated her like a princess. And everything was perfect until that fateful day, when Jazared had noticed his baby missing and only found her clothes scattered by the forest.

Jazared kissed the little girl's head and said, "But you never left Daddy, did you, Princess? Yes, I knew all along that you weren't gone, yes I did." When the child was sound asleep, Jazared hesitated to put her in the crib. He debated with himself over and over, but realizing that "Dolina" was in no danger, he put her in the crib.

Once settled, he couldn't decide what to do. Scanning his living room, his eyes landed on the pensive. Now, he decided to stick the rest out.

So, once again, he entered the memory and saw as he saw before. Then to his surprise, the memory took a twist.

Almost as quickly as James had covered little Dolina had he begun to dig her back up. He wiped the dirt from her porcelain skin. "Oh, you precious little girl," he said aloud. "I could never hurt you. I don't care if you aren't my baby. You have the same mother as my son and 

that's all I care about. I can't take my anger out on you!" James then proceeded to remove her clothes and left them thrown on the wood's floor. He covered her with his jacket and walked to his own home.

The memory flashed and Jazared was taken to a new scenery, Lily in her hospital room. Lily had just been shown her twin baby boys, and James appeared with a pink bundle.

"James? Lily asked, confusion on her face. "James, who is that?" James smiled from ear to ear.

"Lily, my love! You had triplets! You don't remember?" Lily looked confused, but happy.

"I have a little girl?" she exclaimed. "Oh, James, I have been dreaming of this! I have had a name chosen for ages! Doeremerus!" She said as she took the baby in her arms. She whispered the name again.

"Why Doeremerus?" James asked, a worried look on his face.

"'Doe' is for my patronus, 'rem' is for Remus, 'er' is for Severus, and 'us' is for Albus." Then she looked worried. "Oh , your not upset because she's not named after you, are you? Or is it because she is named for Severus?" She suddenly looked stern. "He is her father, you know." A look of anger, lasting only a nanosecond, crossed his face. Then he smiled. "Lily, my love, as long as her last name is Potter, I'm the happiest man in the world."

Jazared exited the memory, horrified, or even more, shocked. So it was James, his own brother, who took his baby? And let him think she was dead, all this time? Then, that means, James pretended that Lily gave birth to a baby that had already been born, who already had a name! Jazared knew what he had to do. He had to tell Petunia the truth. Let her know the monster of a man James was. If only she would be able to get over the monster of a man that he was.

**A/N: So…'ello mates! what do you think?? R&R please!**


	5. Petunia's House

**A/N: Well, m' dears, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I did ****not ****write Harry Potter. ;) I only write Harry Potter ****fanfiction. Un****fortunately. **

Jazared knocked on the door of Petunia Evan's home. He thought it wouldn't be wise to bring the baby, so he performed all the charms he knew to keep her safe and sound asleep in her crib. She opened the door and looked shocked to see him. "J-James? No! NO! You're dead!" she said in a high-pitched whisper.

He responded, "Petunia, may I come in? I'm not James Potter. I'm Jazared, his brother. We need to talk."

Petunia lead him to the living room, obviously too confused to object. To his surprise, a large, beefy man with purple tinted face was sitting in his usual seat. Petunia approached the man and said softly, "Vernon, my love, could you please excuse us? I promise to call you in the morning."

The man kissed her goodbye and grunted, "Yea," before leaving.

Jazared sat where the fat man had been. "Petunia, I have a confession. It wasn't James who fathered your daughter. And it wasn't James you gave her to. It was me, Petunia."

Petunia stared at the man before her. He was a stranger, yet she felt she knew him so well. She opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and opened it again. "I-I don't believe you." She stuttered. He walked to where she was sitting, leaned over her, and kissed her passionately, a deep, tender kiss. Then he sat back down.

"Believe me now?" he said with a smirk. She seemed confused.

"Why are you telling me this? Now of all times?" she angrily answered. Jazared looked at his hands.

"Don't you ever wonder about our daughter, Petunia? Ever think about her? Wonder what she looks like?"

Petunia stood and turned, her back facing Jazared. She gazed out the window. Then she shook her head and, for the first time since he had known her, she let her guard down. Even when they had made love, Petunia had seemed far away. She said, "If I had only known…If I had only known that it wasn't James' baby, I…" Jazared looked up.

"You…You would have kept her?" Petunia, after a long moment, let out a sigh.

"Yes," she finally said. Jazared smiled a big happy smile.

"Then, Petunia, we can raise her together! I'll help with the boys and-"

Petunia cut him off. "NO!" she hissed. "No! Even if you're not James, you…You look like him, you feel like him, you even smell like him!"

Suddenly a cry interrupted the conversation. Petunia's eyes darkened. "It's that damned Harry again! He ruined my life last year and now he insists on making it stay that way!" She went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle from the fridge, and walked into the living room. She opened the door to the room under the stairs and threw the bottle into the crib. She then slammed the door behind her.

Jazared was completely surprised. How could anyone treat a baby like that? He opened his mouth to say something, but the look on Petunia's face changed his mind.

"Now," she said, obviously in a worse mood than before. "What did you want and when are you leaving? I made a mistake with one and now the whole lot is coming after me."

"I want you to mother our Dolina," Jazared said softly, so softly that Petunia could barely hear him.

"You want me to what?" Petunia croaked. She shook her head as she backed away until she hit the wall. Jazared stood up.

"Petunia, Dear, please. I'm _not_James! I won't hurt you like he did. Please, love, I'll help with the boys, and Dolina will have a proper mother, and…and we'll be a happy little family! Just think about it, honey, please!"

"James- I mean Jazared, I really can't. As much as I want to, I'm with Vernon now. I love him." Petunia smirked at the sarcastic remark. "Look, you seem like a nice enough guy. If you weren't from that awful family of Potters, I'd consider you. But you remind me of that…that _thing_. So you see," she explained, "I just can't raise our girl with you. If you don't want her, I'll convince Vernon to take her in…"

Jazared's face paled. "N-no. I can take care of her. I just thought a mother would want to be part of her child's life." With that, Jazared pivoted and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Petunia called out unexpectedly. Jazared turned back slowly, a hopeful look on his handsome face. Petunia couldn't help being drawn to him. "Maybe…I…I'd like to see her." Even Petunia was shocked by her words.

"Of course! Once you see her, I know you'll fall in love with her! I'll go get her right now!" Jazared ran out the door before Petunia could change her mind.

**A/N: Thanx, Lola!!**


End file.
